


Transtalia Week

by oldfritz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Trans Male Character, transtalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldfritz/pseuds/oldfritz
Summary: Using sailorgreywolf's Texas oc I'm participating in the-transtalia-blog's Transtalia week!
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vickyfrankenstein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyfrankenstein/gifts), [sailorgreywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorgreywolf/gifts).



Diego rocked his body back and forth as he held Sammy, there was a storm outside which would likely turn into a tornado. Now, Sammy had never seen a tornado and had been crying bloody murder until his father held him. There were quiet murmurs of comfort from Diego and babbling from Sammy, just babbling. Diego had no clue why a boy almost two still couldn't speak, but he still cared regardless. Eventually, Sammy’s cries turned into shaking whimpers, but he was much calmer.  
“There we go, buddy,” Diego whispered, thunder crashed outside, which made Sammy gasp, “Don’t worry one bit, daddy’s got you.”

_“Daddy’s got you,” Comanche whispered to his daughter. She had only been with him for a week, but his paternal instincts kicked in right away. And so did the storms. He imagined the tropics her mother was from didn’t have as many storms as he, so he treaded carefully. But, surprisingly she didn’t cry. Just stared and gasped with the thunder and lightning, he was shocked. “You certainly are my daughter.” He chuckled, “Just a little baby and no tears, now your mother…”_

Diego was brushing his horse’s manes when Sammy said it.  
“G’ampa”  
That was all, and Sammy pointing at seemingly nothing. Now, Sammy has been caught babbling to the air and when he first began to speak they caught him speaking to no one but assumed he was just testing out phrases so naturally, Diego passed this off as another test.  
“Dada, look!” Sammy babbled again, “G’ampa, G’ampa!” Sammy’s insistence was strong, and Diego noticed the horses looked uneasy too. He quickly shushed and calmed them, and walked over to his excited son.  
“Sammy, do you know who grandpa is?” Diego asked. Sammy nodded.  
“G’ampa Sammy,” he said, “He’s not my real g’ampa, though.” Diego took a sharp breath. Yes, Sammy was named after Sam Houston. Yes, Diego had seen Sam Houston as a father. But he hasn’t told Sammy about either of those things yet, so why is Sammy insisting he has a grandpa also named Sammy?  
“Sammy, baby, can you tell me what grandpa looks like?” Sammy nodded again and proceeded to describe Sam Houston in exquisite detail. Shocking for a toddler, even more so for a toddler who’s never seen a picture of the man.

_Comanche had secured his daughter in a cradle, one he could carry on his back that could also stand up on its own. He was rather proud of himself actually as he had secured her arms well, so she couldn’t tug him or crawl away._   
_At least he thought she couldn’t crawl away._   
_He had set her near a tree in the shade so that he could keep a lookout for decent land for the tribe to settle, momentarily. She was right in his peripheral and within earshot, so nothing could go wrong. Until he saw she had managed to crawl out. He looked around desperately and was filled with dread, as any parent should. He was too far from the rest to ask for help looking and was thankful to find her well and safe. Until he realized she was babbling to a coyote of all creatures. Now, coyotes are no big deal for him. They’re fun even. But NOT with his baby. But she was calm, and the coyote was just a juvenile, but he knew better. There should be a whole pack nearby. He crept behind his daughter. Keeping an eye on the juvenile as to not harm anyone. He managed to grab her and was instantly relieved when nothing jumped out to kill him._   
_He walked with her in his arms, even if she tugged at his hair, back to the rest. He didn’t know why everyone looked confused until he turned around, and saw the same juvenile coyote. His daughter babbled in delight, but he simply groaned._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER: TRANSPHOBIA AND VIOLENCE

Diego poked at the soreness in his arm. While he doubted there was a visible bruise, he certainly felt pain from where the soldier had grabbed him. That same soldier stood outside his cell, standing straight and stern. Diego was tired, and hungry, and regretted ever wanting to help. He was scared of what was to come but kept quiet. After what felt like an eternity, he heard the cell door open and quickly turned around to face  _ him _ .

“Spain,” Diego said sternly. Spain stood with a dominating aura around him, anger in his eyes.

“Which one are you again?” He asked simply, almost bored. Diego was shocked.

“You killed my mother,” Diego began.

“That does  _ not  _ narrow it down, boy,” Spain said with disdain. He looked Diego up and down, seeming to take in every detail, “Oh, but you’re not a boy at all are you?” He closed the space between him and the frightened teenager in quick, easy strides. “You do look so much like your brother, no wonder we didn’t notice right away.” Diego was taking deep, frightened breaths. On the verge of hyperventilating, he stood, frozen.

“My name is Diego,” he said, feigning confidence, “I am Tejas.” Spain scoffed.

“You are Tejas, but you were baptized as Esperanza. You are a girl,” Diego clenched his teeth hard and balled his fists. He wouldn’t deal with this disrespect, and he wanted to punch the cockiness right out of Spain.

So he did.

He swung, hard, towards Spain’s face but was met with a strong grip on his arm. It felt like his bones were being crushed and he met a furious stare. But, he was dropped just as soon as he was grabbed. His eyes watered, only slightly. He had to stay strong. Foolishly thinking he was in the clear, he tried to steady himself and was quickly slapped across the face, falling down onto the floor. He could swear he heard the soldier wince, but he couldn’t be sure. What he was sure of though, was that he was crying. Unsure of if the tears came naturally or if they were beaten out of him, but his pride surely stung.

“You are a  _ woman  _ and should  _ know your place _ ,” Spain spat. Diego’s whole body shook, but he refused to make any sound. He refused to give Spain the satisfaction. When Diego looked up again, he realized Spain had squatted and was looking at him. Diego held his own face, trying to soothe the now forming bruise. Spain put his hand on top of the boy’s, “I only have a few questions if you behave nothing like this will happen again.” Spain stood up and extended his hand to Diego, and Diego accepted. “Good girl,” he said.

Diego spit in his eye.

Spain was  _ fuming  _ at this point. He reached for Diego’s head, grasping the short hair, and banged him against the cell wall. Diego’s mouth filled with blood and his head rang, his nose felt hot,  _ burning _ hot and he was screaming. His body shook again, with noiseless, convulsive sobs. Spain’s grip on his head was not gone, and he was dragged upwards to face the Spaniard.

“You, little  _ shit _ ,” he said, “You’re going to tell me  _ everything  _ you could  _ possibly  _ know about this little rebellion, and you are  _ never  _ going to treat me like that again.” Diego was simply whimpering at this point, unable to speak. Spain’s grip loosened and he sighed. He left Diego alone and left the cell.

The next few days followed almost the same pattern. Diego would be forced to tell Spain everything, even though he knew nothing, and get beaten. He had tried to set his own nose, only for Spain to break it once more. His spirit refused to break, luckily, and not once did he say anything that betrayed his brother. For days, all he would say to questions was.

“All that I know is that I know nothing,” His face was blank and his voice was monotonous. He was bruised, bleeding, and borderline starving. But his will was unmatched, the only times he lost his temper was with the disrespect, the insistence of his femininity,  _ that  _ was when he got defensive. He watched as Spain slowly got more and more frustrated, until.

“Leave,” Spain said one night. “Leave now, you have a horse waiting. I have no use for you,” Diego had spent the last hour sitting and zoning out, so the sudden announcement of his freedom was shocking.

“You’re letting me go?” He asked, completely shocked.

“Yes, you’re annoying. I have too much to deal with and an extra mouth to feed that refuses to speak isn’t helping, now go.” Diego stood up carefully and inched his way to the door, neither the soldier on duty nor Spain reacted. He quickly ran out the door, heart racing. He felt this was a trick but he didn’t care, if he could get away he would. He saw the horse, his horse, waiting and marched over. Riding back left him sore, but he was safe, well, safer. All that was on his mind was his pride, the disrespect hurt, yes, but not once did he waver. Even when Spain told him the sob story of how similar they are, and how Diego  _ should  _ betray his brother because Spain had betrayed his when he was Diego’s age. 

It took a few weeks to find the Insurgency, and his bruises had not healed, but upon arrival, he felt calm for the first time in weeks. The first thing he wanted to do was tell Alejandro everything, positive his brother would be proud.


End file.
